Pichu's First Step
by cynda1
Summary: I was going to make this a longer story, but it seems fine as a one-shot. I got some good comments out of this, but I'm not going to break what isn't broken by trying to continue something I don't know how to continue. Any way, this is the story of a Pichu and his siblings branching out of the nest to live on their own.


Right at midnight something started scurrying in the bushes. It's eyes twinkling in the lunar light in the sky. That thick body shivering in the chilly breeze. The odd looking yellow ears with black covering the very tip of the ears. Every so often it would stand on it's hind legs twitching it's ears to check it's surroundings. Sniffing the air, it finally found it's target. A bushel of berries sway at the movement of the wind. Keeping it's safety in mind it cautiously, as if tip-toeing, comes out of the bushes it was hiding in.

The most notable feature it had was it's yellow fur. Next to it was, surprisingly, the small red circles on it's cheeks. Those are the source of it's electrical power. It had brown stripes on it's back, and a small amount of brown at the end of its tail closest to it. Speaking of the tail it was nearly shaped like a lightning bolt had it not been for curve on its tail similar to a heart. The creature is well known as a pikachu; a female one to be precise.

In between her tiny paws were quite small bundles of leaves. She soon rushed to the bush, sparking every so often at the thought of any predators trying to stalk her. Once safely hidden inside,

she dove into the hole she dug up as her home. She carefully crawled underground accidentally sparking at harmless diglet every so often. She managed to reach her final destination for the evening. Her hut wasn't luxurious, but home is home am I right?

At the corner of the hut were little yellow creatures with large ears and heads. The young creatures were all known as pichu. The Pikachu obviously known as their mother. She scurried and

placed the leaves she was carrying safely around the young ones' small bodies. They already had their evening supper and have been sleeping for the past three hours. Hopefully they won't wake up till morning. They are about five weeks old, almost old enough to be on their own. Until then they will have the mother's full attention.

Just as the mother was about to relax, a large orange mouse like creature with ears similar to a moose's antlers arrived in the hut. At first the mother pikachu was shocked, but then calmed herself realizing who it really was. "Oh, Raichu! Don't scare me like that!" Her paw grasped her chest trying to

remain calm. The said creature patted his mate on the back. "I apologize Mia! I didn't realize you'd be home so soon." he explained calmly.

He put his gaze at his children. "I only wish I'd been home sooner. I had some wonderful news to tell them." He sighed sadly. And yet he was fully satisfied with himself. He had a good family, protection from rain predators and those annoying cat pokemon, and he was a very skilled survivalist in case of any emergencies. As long as the pichu were in that hut there was not way any predator could get to them.

Then he's brought back to reality. Just like him and his father they must all leave the nest at six weeks of age. This was but the first of many litters they would receive. They would, if they survive of course, be able to see them every so often, but it wouldn't be the same. Also just like him, they might be caught into poke-balls, but unlike him the odds of them being released are slim. Especially them. At this point he has taught them everything he could. It was now up to them to put it into practice.

The thought of never seeing her babies again frightened Mia, but they will have no choice but to force them to leave. She wishes to hold them into her arms and hold them forever. But they will want children of their own. They'll want to grow, want to go on adventures. And they'll even want to meet humans. The few willing to come back and visit might not all survive the next time they meet.

The one pichu they worry most about is one that seems to have lightning bolts on the small cheeks. It seems to spark and unleashes electrical attacks every time it receives food, or plays with its brothers and sisters. It never meant to but the electricity just came out. At night it would seem to have nightmares, but it's been discovered by Mia that the electrical surge is just too great for the little guy. They fear that this would cause it to be an open target. Hopefully Raichu's teachings will be enough to protect it.

A few days later and they were six weeks old. Mia wished that time would've just stopped while they were young enough to stay with them. But she knows that she's been through this before, and also knows that the only thing she can do now is hope they survive.

The pichu cautiously crept out of the hut they had took refuge in for the first six weeks of their lives, and ran into different directions. The last pichu was the one with the lightning bolts on his cheeks. He ran back to the hut, not fully confident enough to venture out on its own, but the hut had been closed off and it couldn't get itself into its home. "Pichu! Pichu!" It started to cry out to its mother to let it in, but Mia could only sob as she turned away from him.

He cocked his head in confusion. Why wouldn't she let him in? Did she hate him? The thought frightened him. Did she... not want him with her? His ear twitched as the hut door opened. Mia came out, tears had stained her face. He ran up to his mother and jumped into her arms. Sobbing, he said, "Don't leave me out in the cold! I want to stay with you and dad." She bought into a warm, loving embrace. "Don't cry my child," she whispered. "I don't wish for you to be on your way, but you mustn't stay!" She wiped away her own tears with her tiny paw. Then she lifted up his chin to look into his eyes. "Your father and I both want you to stay, but you must go." The wise words didn't stop the tears from falling.

She sighed and stroked his fur. "Please, allow yourself freedom." His ears flattened against his head as he began to leave her grasp. She knew this would cause her plenty of grief, but she knew this had to be the right thing to do. The only thing keeping them together was his paw in her's. "I leave you with this." She said to her son. "As long as you look into your heart I will never leave you." He looked into her eyes in confusion. She giggled and finished with "You'll understand someday." With that said they both let go.

Still gazing at his mother he slowly creeps toward the forest. Remembering what his father taught him he focused on the forest. His ears twitched as he heard his mother go inside the hut. He kept onward toward the forest. Even when he tried to look back the hut was gone. He never saw his mother or father alive again. He knew it was useless to try to go back. He had to keep moving forward.

This is but the beginning of his many adventures...


End file.
